Of Heroes and Villains
by three-days-late
Summary: After all, a hero is nothing without a villain.


**I've got the writer's block, so I just typed the first thing that came to mind to get past it and this is what came out. If you figure out what I'm trying to do here feel free to let me know. **

**Historically it starts sometime after VJ Day and ends sometime after the Berlin Wall was constructed. I like to jump between decades. Also I suck at endings.  
**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**I don't own Hetalia or any of the countries mentioned...yet.  
**

* * *

They had done it. The Axis Powers were defeated, the war was over, and peace once again reigned throughout the world, and it was all thanks to him.

Yes, he saved the damsel (though England would hit him if he ever called him that to his face), defeated the villains, and brought WWII to an end. America was on top of the world right now; so why did he feel bad? Not really bad, more like something's-missing-in-a-big-way-and-you-can't-quite-place it bad.

"What's wrong, America?" France had said a few weeks after the war had ended.

"Nothing's wrong. We won, I saved the world from the evil menace, my health's better than ever, what could possibly be wrong?"

The other nation shrugged. "You just seem to be a bit off since the end of the war, non?"

"Please, I'm the hero! Hero's don't have off days."

"But that's the thing isn't it," he flipped his hair and gave the younger nation that knowing smirk, "the world doesn't need a hero anymore. Hero's are nothing without villains after all."

"France, you're so crazy. Nobody needs villains. Everybody needs heroes!"

"If you say so…"

* * *

Even so, something he had said had stuck in America's mind. He mulled over what the other nation had said. Did he really need a villain? Is that what was missing? No, of course not! Fascism was defeated and justice prevailed, so he should be over-the-moon right now! So why wasn't he?

The phone ringing brought him out of his musings. "Hello?" he answered.

"Guten tag," Germany replied on the other side. He was under his, England's, and France's care after the war, and America had told him to call if he ever needed anything. He had replied that it was unnecessary, and kindly told him to get off his lawn, so America wondered what he wanted.

"What's up? Is everything okay?"

"Sort of. We're almost out of food and other supplies though."

"What do you mean you're out of food?!" The blonde slammed his hand on the desk. "How can a whole country run out of food? Is Prussia okay too?"

"Yes, he's fine. It's not the whole country, it's just Berlin, well, my half of Berlin." He paused for a minute before continuing. "Russia's set up some sort of blockade, so we can't get anything into the city."

America called Russia a few choice names before turning his attention back to the German on the phone. "Don't worry, I'll think of something. Thanks for telling me."

"England and France already know, so I figured you should too." America blinked and was about to reply, but Germany beat him too it. "Auf Wiederhören," he said before hanging up.

America wasted no time in getting himself to Europe.

* * *

"This is your fault." England said, pointing at France.

"My fault? What about you? What have you been doing all this time?!"

"You have the least amount of troops in Berlin! If you weren't so bloody selfish-"

"You're one to call me selfish eyebrows!"

"What was that, shitty wine-head?!"

As their fight turned physical, America contemplated the problem at hand. "He's really not letting anyone in?"

"He's letting some people in," Germany said, "just not us."

"Can't Prussia…"

"I've asked. He'd like to, but he can't."

America sighed and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day despite the current situation; a few clouds were quickly moving towards the east, towards Berlin. The thought hit the nation like a bolt of lightning.

"Can we fly them in?"

"What rubbish are you spouting now?" England and France had ceased their fighting and rejoined the other two nations.

"Russia's going to shoot down anything that flies over city." France added.

Germany followed America's gaze upward. "Not necessarily…he doesn't want another war either."

"If he knows it's ours he's going to shoot it down and say he thought it was an attack." England said, "Really, you need to think these things through."

"If we use a cargo plane though…" France said thoughtfully.

"Now you're just trying to piss me off, stupid git."

"Yeah, we could pull it off!" America jumped to his feet. "Canada and Australia can help too! If we work together, then we can bring justice to the people of West Berlin!"

"They have justice," Germany said, "What they need is food."

"That too! C'mon, let's get moving!" With that he took off running in a random direction. Germany blinked before getting to his feet and following the energetic nation. France and England sighed, no match for the younger nation's enthusiasm, and took off after him too.

* * *

After the success that was the Berlin Airlift, Russia started take more drastic measures concerning their territory in East Germany. He closed off the borders, preventing any contact between Germany and Prussia, much to everyone's disdain. There were, as there always is, ways around the regulations that were set up. Using Berlin as a meeting place was what the German brothers had decided to do to remain in contact. America, England, and France had allowed and encouraged it, but Russia wasn't happy about it at all.

"What's he going to do?" America taunted one day, "Build a wall through the city?"

* * *

America was having tea with England (actually England was having tea, America opted for soda instead) when he got the call.

"What do you mean there's a wall?" America shouted through the phone. England looked up from his tea, interested although he would have denied it if asked.

"There's a wall in Berlin. I haven't checked yet, but I'm pretty sure it encompasses all of East Berlin." Germany replied in his military style.

"Where's Prussia?"

"I haven't really been able to talk to him, considering there's, you know, a wall."

"He can't just build a wall like that! How's anyone in East Berlin going to get anything?!"

"From the looks of things, anyone can get into East Berlin, but no one can get out."

"He's just enforcing his emigration policies to the max." England sipped his tea. "I know it's bloody annoying, but there really isn't anything we can do about it."

"Germany, see how far this wall goes. If it even so much as touches the West Berlin border then tear the damn thing down!"

"Already doing that."

"W-well good. Good job reading my mind!"

"Whatever you say." With that the line was disconnected.

"Gah! Russia's being annoying." America pouted and slurped his drink.

"Of course he is, isn't that what the villain is supposed to do?" England said, stirring his tea.

"Hm, I guess. Why does the villain have to be so annoying though?"

"You're a hero, you're annoyed by villains. Russia's your villain, so he's annoyed by you too."

"Maybe." He sighed. "You're not jealous, are you?" He asked all of a sudden.

"Pardon?"

"Well, I'm saving Lithuania and Prussia now, so you're probably jealous that you're not my damsel in distress anymore."

England spat out his tea. "I'm not nor was I ever your bloody damsel!"

"Relax, you'll always be my favorite." He winked. The other nation lost it then and began spouting incoherent words.

* * *

"Oh? So you came." Russia smiled that innocent smile at him.

"Of course. Now please tell me why you felt the need to trap Prussia behind a wall."

"I like Prussia the way he is. I don't want Germany to influence him. Is that a problem?"

"Yeah, it kinda is. Germany and Prussia shouldn't be split like this. You have siblings too; surely you'd understand at least that."

The taller nation's smile never faded, but his eyes became even icier, if that were possible. "You could just let Germany come live with us too. That could solve this whole problem."

"Like hell. I swear Russia, I'll see Communism fall."

"I don't think so. You see America, being your ally during WWII and opposing you now, I've figured something out about you: you like fighting."

"What are you saying? I'm trying for world peace here!"

"And you do that by fighting. Why else would you go and help Korea?"

"He asked for it. He didn't _want_ to join your Communist Block."

"I never went to Korea."

"You just sent China instead, didn't you? Can't even fight your own battles."

"China doesn't take my orders. He's free to do as he pleases. Face it America, you like playing hero. You won't fight me directly because you can't be a hero without a villain."

"The world is better off without villains like you anyway!"

"Am I really the villain? I'm just trying to obtain world peace, the same as you."

"Bringing everyone under your roof isn't going to bring about world peace."

"Are you sure about that? Why don't you try and stop me then?"

"Don't worry, I will."

"No you won't. Let me tell you how the world's working; right now we're in a Cold War. It's cold because I won't actually attack you and you won't actually attack me. I won't attack you because I'm not that stupid. I know that you've become quite the force to be reckoned with, Little America. No one thought you would last five years when you first started out on your own, and now look at you, you're a superpower! An actual war with you would be costly in more ways than one. Plus, it will be far more satisfying destroying you this way."

"You're point?"

"You, on the other hand, are stupid enough to try and attack me." The blonde started trembling with the suppressed urge to smack the other nation upside the head. "What's keeping you back? Your need to play the hero, of course. If you did attack and somehow managed to defeat me (you wouldn't though), you would be left without your villain, and then who would you fight? A hero is nothing without a villain."

"I don't attack you because I don't need to; I can just let you crumble from the inside out. I will stop the spread of Communism one way or the other, I will re-unite Germany and Prussia, and I will bring back justice to everyone under your roof, whether you want me to or not." With that he turned and stalked away, stopping just long enough to look back over his shoulder and say, "You're wrong. Heroes look forward to the day when they're no longer needed. Heroes may be nothing without villains, but that's exactly what they want, to not be needed. They make it so people can stand on their own. It's just what heroes do."

Russia was baffled for a moment before replying, "If that's what you believe."

"It is." America continued with his exit, shouting "See ya at the UN!" back over his shoulder.

"Clueless…" But at the same time, Russia couldn't help but admire his optimism. Crushing it would be so fun. After all, he was supposed to be his villain, and that's what villains do.


End file.
